rocketpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Power Wiki:Fan generated content
Active development of the Rocket Power franchise ceased in 2004 when Nickelodeon canceled further orders on the series (and not surprisingly, the fortunes of Klasky-Csupo, which by all appearances has refused further work from Nickelodeon, have been in a steady decline). Nevertheless, it is a reflection of Rocket Power's impact on its fans that fanfiction and fanart featuring its characters and settings continue to be produced to the present day. We are aware of this and have only a few things to ask. Fanfiction Please do not write multi-chapter fanfiction stories in the wiki. Please keep any stories you do write in the fanon: namespace to a few page-downs at most...this will help keep its scope to the approximate length of an episode! There is a Rocket Power category on FanFiction.net that is more than up to the job of hosting longer fanfiction stories. You are encouraged, of course, to post links on your user-page to any fanfics you write, or even find interesting. You may also upload fanfiction stories that you've converted to .pdf format on your computer. Remember to select the Creative Commons license on the upload screen. Fancharacters You may write a brief description of your fancharacter, if you preface the article title'' with the six characters Fanon: That way, if and when we get a fanon portal set up, it'll be easier for us to keep certain things organized. Fanart -As illustration of canon subjects ''Please do not use fanart to illustrate canon subjects unless necessary.'' Since the focus of this wiki is the Rocket Power franchise, you are encouraged to make '''reasonable fair use of small- to medium-size, low- to medium-quality canon *screenshots from RP episodes or games *boxart and game documentation *published comics *book covers and illustrations *web graphics *promotional images and so forth that can be provenanced to Klasky-Csupo, Nickelodeon or another television station, or a game developer, to illustrate an article as needed. Please credit in the image's description page where you found the image and why you are using it. -As illustration of a fanfiction concept You may submit a drawing of your fancharacter by themself, or (if you're careful) hanging around or playing with canon characters to compare size etc. Please make sure to categorize this fanart as fanart. Photographs Photographs of toys, merchandise, real world locations, and real people may be uploaded for use in articles about them *if you took them and want to let anyone else use them *if you imported them from Flickr through the utility *if someone else took them and (a) you can SHOW that it is okay if anyone else uses them, or (b) it is only a "fair use" of the image Cosplays *You can use a cosplay to illustrate a fanfic or your user-page. *Please do not use a cosplay to illustrate a canon subject unless necessary (See above). Taste and audience This wiki is actively patrolled and moderated. All uploads and writing are logged. Please, help us keep this wiki and its material safe and fit for the enjoyment of fans of all ages. Thank you. Category:Policy